Shadow Demons
by NikkiSixx15
Summary: Read and find out... Livs in trouble big, but can she help herself or will she give in to the wants of a monster?


**A/N I don't own um and wish i did...lol loveyall!**

**Shadow Demons**

-Names-

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Olivia was walking home after a date when it happened. She felt eyes on her and she started to walk quicker. She wiped the blood from her face that was the product of a fist fight when she saw it. Something in the darkness, a figure or a person. Then the sharp prick of cold steel was on her neck, she turned but only saw shadows as she faded quickly into the abyss of her mind.**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The night had started out great Olivia had been picked up on time and they had gone to dinner. They had had a wonderful meal and enjoyed the company they found in each other. Then they went to the club, the club he owned "The Glitter Fantasy". They had been drinking and dancing when he sent her to dance with another guy and he got touchy feely. She left him and went back to her date. _

_"Why'd you stop dancing honey?" "He was just, lets just say his hands strayed." "Well of course honey he came to the club to donate money and I promised him a dance with the sexiest woman here, you." _

_"What?" "Baby you know I love you but you're still my showpiece." At that he smiled. "I can't believe you!" Olivia slapped him as hard as she could and near about knocked him off his feet. "Olivia!" "I don't want to see you again. Actually if I ever see you again I'll arrest you for stalking me." Olivia walked out the door and started to hail a cab when he came after her. _

_"How dare you embarrass me in my club get your ass back in there and dance." He caught her arm and spun her to him wrapping his arms around her. "Let go of me, or else." "What you'll slap me again? If you want to be like that, I can play along." Olivia felt the sting before the slap was done and she hit the ground. No sooner had she hit the ground did she feel the kicks start. _

_"STOP!" Olivia yanked his foot and he feel beside her, flipping on her and pinning her down in seconds. "Now what?" "You get off me before I arrest your ass!" "No, now come back in make a good exit and I'll take you home." _

_He helped her up and tried to pull her back inside by her purse pulling it of her arm. "No." "Olivia just come say good-bye." "No." Olivia backed away slowly as he walked forward. He grabbed her arm and jerked her forward and she received a sharp kiss and bit his lip. _

_"AH! You bitch!" "Let go!" He released her arm and she feel back. "Fine go on but I've got all your ID and money so you'll get to walk. Your stuff will be in your mailbox tomorrow." At that he left her standing outside in the cold with no money, ID, or coat, that she'd stupidly left behind when she stormed out._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**She was floating in a black spiral as she felt the second prick from the steel needle and faded off again. Olivia's last thought before going under was thinking about who had grabbed her and only had one person in mind.**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_John LeGrant, the sweetest guy Olivia had meet in a long time, turned into a total creep. God she just couldn't stray from men that were jerks. _

_Her first boyfriend had just wanted to sleep with her which she blindly did in eleventh grade, he was tall dark and handsome and the star football player. He had brought her to his house when his parents were gone and the team was there, they had chilled with the team drinking all night. When Olivia was about three sheets to the wind they started touching her, that being the last she remembered before waking the next morning in bed with him. She never told anyone about it, and to this day can't remember the details. _

_Her second boyfriend was older but he loved her and proposed, then her mom tried to kill her and she broke off the one good relationship she had. _

_Her third boyfriend stole all her money and left her to starve as he went off with her friend, at the time. _

_Her fourth was a dead beat dad and left his kid with her all day and night till he felt like coming home, which wasn't often. She felt bad about leaving the kid but she did, sneaking out one night after her boyfriend came home and crashed. _

_Then there was her fifth boyfriend, he had moved in with her it seemed like it would work out and all was going good until he snapped. He started hitting her and assaulting her all the time and when he hospitalized her she left him and joined the police force. _

_Also added were the ten guys since then that were either too interested in what she did, or to grossed out. She had thought John was the one but she had been so stupid, and now he was added on her boyfriend wall of shame._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Olivia woke up and looked through the darkness trying to figure out what had happened when her eyes adjusted and she saw him, a mere shadow to the untrained eye, unnoticeable to anyone but a trained professional. His breathing was deep and soft as he watched her and she couldn't believe it was him. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone!" "Because I told you once baby, I love you and always will." "You thought you could escape but you didn't. You embarrassed me. You will be punished." He walked toward her and she took a breath to say his name and call him off. **

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A/N HHHHHHHEEEEEEE HHHHHEEEEEEE I did it again, another perfect cliffhanger! Love You all!


End file.
